The Winged Diclonius
by Xenomaster
Summary: Drake, niether human nor full Diclonius, distinguished by the scaley wings on his back and the vector that has a completley different form then the others. Now the only thing he wants is freedom, and nothing will stand in his way. New chapter Up!
1. Just a Game

The story takes place 3 months after the end of the anime series and is based solely on the anime not the manga. It is also based off the theory of the person at the end being Lucy with all of her memories.

This is just an introduction to the story that I thought I might put out there; I hope you like it and look for what's to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or relating to Elfen Lied or any other copyrighted material I may have in my story.

Snnnnnaaaap! The sound of the metal shot breaking another one of the young Diclonius' bones reverberated through out the empty white room. Fresh blood painted the wall behind the shackled young boy. He was no more then 16 years old with short military cut black hair. Though he seemed like a normal teenager there was something that stood out. Not horns like one of the regular mutant freaks, he would have been much better off with horns. This Diclonius had wings, then why call it a Diclonius? Well because of the magnificent vector he controlled. His vector is different though just like his wings are different, his vector is not arms it is a sphere of total destruction extending two meters all around him.

"If you don't use your damn vector you will eventually die," called out one of the scientific observers sadistically, feeling confident behind the five inches of reinforced glass. Feeling too confident he even shouted a challenge to the monster "Why don't you come on up here and show me what a pathetic runt like yourself can do?" Another stronger shot came bursting out of the large machine overhead, this time cracking the left lower rib of the Diclonius.

"Four-hundred joules cleared," the scientist at the console announced, "might I ask sir, why are we continuing when the subject is showing no signs of using his vector?"

The man who was still shouting insults at the Diclonius turned around abruptly and with an angry tone answered, "Because maybe if we make him hurt enough he'll decide to show us what he's capable of," he turned around back to the shackled Diclonius and added, "If you wish to keep your job Matsushima I suggest you no longer question the intent of your superiors."

"Yes sir," Matsushima answered reluctantly. He thought that tomorrow he should ask the director for a transfer to a different sector, one without that jerk Ghan. Matsushima turned the dial on the console to 425. "425 joules, prepared to fire," he moved his hand to the fire switch, "firing now."

"Wait!" shouted Ghan, "Put it up to six-hundred"

"What! I know the subject is strong but six-hundred!"

"You must not like your job at all, do you?" Ghan asked, getting very agitated by his subordinate's impudence. "You fire six-hundred joules now or I'll take your seat and fire a thousand at that freak!" Matsushima thought for a minute and decided that the subject's life was not worth his job and quickly fired the 600 joule shot without announcement. The Diclonius did not deter the shot at all and took it full force having his collar bone cave in. Blood sprayed everywhere, the Diclonius screamed out in pain. "Why don't you fucking use your vector?" Ghan was very pissed off now at the freak's decision to not deflect the shots. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?" The boy looked up at Ghan through the thick glass and with great effort gave him a small smile, he knew that doing nothing would make him pissed off and it had worked, he was happy about it. "Why you little son of a bitch," Ghan commented reaching for the dial to turn it all the way to max.

He turned the dial to 2000 joules and was about to slam on the fire button when a voice over the speaker stalled him "Stop Ghan! That's enough for today; you wouldn't want to kill Drake now would you?" Ghan stopped immediately, he knew right away it was the director and feared the worst if he pushed that button, no matter how insulting the freak was. "Gas him and put him in the new cryo-cell." The director ordered. "I've been meaning to test it out."

Once again hope it hypes you up for the next chapter's feel free to review how ever you want I'm open to criticism as long as you tell me how I can fix it.


	2. The Escape

Well, here is the first real chapter to the story I hope a lot more people R&R if no one does I might as well end this and move on to another one.

The sensation of the cryo-tank was totally new to Drake. Mainly for the reason that every time he was put in there all he felt was cold then he woke up to Ghan un-strapping him and "escorting" him to the white room again. Drake couldn't do anything because of the extreme grogginess the freezing caused him. Drake accepted, even though he didn't want to, that the cryo-tank was an impenetrable object in his path for freedom and during his excruciating torture thought of nothing but a way to break through it. Drake noticed that the scientist sitting at the console now was a woman and not the man who was there before. Drake thought that was something he could work with, hopefully. No, that may have worked with a female Diclonius, but not him. Not with these horrid wings on his back. He would have to think of something else.

"Hmmmm, looks like he's lost in deep thought, I can fix that," said Ghan amusingly knowing what would fix that. "Out of my way!" He shouted at the female scientist as he pushed her out of the chair as he sat himself down.

"What are you doing?" asked the scientist, covering her head with her arms not knowing all he wanted was the chair. After she realized he wasn't going to go into a frenzy and attack her she lowered her arms and stood up. "This is my job you kn…"

Ghan interrupted her shouting "You just shut the hell up you bitch." The woman decided to leave before he did decide to do god knows what to her. As she left she murmured a curse at Ghan but he was to busy fooling with the console to hear her. "Let's see what you can think about after five-hundred joules hits you right in the head." Ghan laughed maniacally as he turned the dial and hastily push the fire button. The metal ball shot out of the machine overhead and jolted the fore-head of Drake. That much pressure was enough to send Drake's head flying back into the wall leaving a fresh imprint of blood and cracks across the white tile. Drake fell forward hanging lifelessly from the shackles. That was the end for today and a medic team was brought in to check and see if he was still alive. As much as Ghan hated it he hoped Drake was alive so that he could keep his job and he decided to check himself before the team got there. "You better be alive you little prick!" Ghan advanced cautiously, reminding himself of how intelligent these monsters were. As he got closer he put two of his fingers on Drake's neck and didn't feel any pulse. "Shit! Boy am I in trouble now, wake up you damn brat!" Ghan started cursing more then he ever did in his entire life all while slapping and kicking the monster to wake him up. "Wake up damn you, Wake…Up!" Ghan decided it was hopeless and the kid had died so he started to turn but all of a sudden he couldn't move. As if he had concrete encasing his body. Then the pressure started to build up, He felt a tingling sensation all over his body and then that sensation turned to stinging and then that to pain. He body was slowly being crushed and it was then that he realized that he was within two meters of that monster. The damn brat was playing dead after all, he thought to himself.

"You swear too much, all that swearing is going to get you in trouble someday," he heard the voice from behind him knowing it was Drake. He tried to answer back but it felt like his jaws were sewn shut. All he could do was emit muffle screams, not long after he started hearing the cracking and splintering of bone. Then as if it never happened, the pain stopped. He tried to move, thinking that he was let go, but still couldn't move. "If you're wondering why you can't feel anything it's because I've completely collapsed your nerves, no pesky electrons are going to tell you where it hurt's the most." Ghan's vision started blurring and soon he couldn't see at all. He knew what had happened, his eyeballs were crushed and soon he would be dead from blood loss. Now he wouldn't know if he was dead or not unless Drake started to talk again, and Drake did. "Now, back to your nerves, all I did was collapse them so if I release the pressure you get the sense of feeling again, keep in mind that the human body has been known to go into shock from such instant pain," With no hesitation at all about the tremendous pain Ghan would feel if he did, he released his vector's grip and let Ghan fall to the floor. The screams Ghan let out were ear piercing, like a banshee itself. All of Ghan's bones were crushed, his eyeball's burst, his eardrums were bleeding, and his fingers and toes were detached. The medical team arrived and once looking upon the horror of the mangled body of Ghan hesitated to even enter the room. Drake was tangling from the chains drained of any energy he had left. Once the team felt it was safe to approach they lifted Ghan up to a stretcher and carried him away immediately. Two stayed behind to unshackle Drake and gave him just enough anesthesia to keep him out until they got him back to his cryo-tank. There was nothing they could do that would be any better then what Drake could do himself. That was another ability of Drake, enhanced regeneration. Drake was slowly going out of consciousness and with last few seconds he was awake he knew, he had accomplished his goal; Ghan was the only one besides the director who knew how to properly operate the cryo-tank. Ghan was in ICU and the director away on a business trip. Now the only thing left was to hope he would awake before one of the technicians could make sense of that huge manual for the tank.

"Okay, first strap the prisoner onto the table making sure the restraints are tight." One of the technicians read to another. The man listening did as order, he place Drake onto the table and hastily tightened the straps on. "Now, allow the on-board computer calculate the weight and take measurements of said prisoner, in-order to give the required freeze time depending upon weight and size."

"Oh come-on isn't this stuff all preset," complained the technician following orders. He was more and more nervous as time passed.

"Oh, be quiet!" the other snapped back, "You know Ghan, he's always half-assed about everything." He started reading on to the next step, "After weight has been calculated determine what level of power to be used, this level will determine how quickly freeze will occur,"

"Shit! Just put it on max I think he's about to wake up," The truth is Drake's already awake; he has been for the past five minutes. Drake had to consider his plan carefully, he didn't have much power left and if he were to escape he would need to do it secretively. He didn't want to admit it but for his plan to work he would have to kill these men, or at least make it so they can't talk or walk. It was now or never.

"Now, after power selection step off of platform and press the initiate button," the other technician followed the one with the manual but stopped abruptly. "What's wrong, you need to get off before I start it."

"Iiiiuuhhh hant oovve," the man desperately tried to free himself from his invisible foe.

"What, you need to open your damn mouth before you talk dumb ass!" the technician got angry but then realized what it was and quickly drew his M9.

"I, wouldn't do that if I were you, after all you wouldn't want to get your friend killed now would you?" Drake easily ripped apart the straps and jumped off the table. He decided to trash the cryo-cell, make the director spend more of his precious money. In an instant the table flew across the room and all of the wires and circuits inside the computer tore the machine apart from the inside. It looked like a thousand tentacles ripping metal to shreds, littering the floor with countless pieces of metal and plastic.

"Heeellt eee!" Now his tongue was prevented from moving and his eyelid's were forced shut.

"So are you going to put that gun down or do I have to rip him to pieces just like this infernal contraption?" Drake would kill this man if he had to because he couldn't keep using this much power for long.

"Don't bother killing him, I'll do it for you," and with that the technician unloaded hi clip through the newly made corpse intending to hit Drake as well. What he didn't know is that behind the statue like corpse were the fifteen still hot pieces of lead floating harmlessly in the air.

"You… You killed your friend… for nothing" Drake pretended to be hurt from the bullets but was really confused as to why a human would kill another human for no reason.

"Not for nothing, he died admirably, to save me." The technician had no idea how dead wrong he was, "And now to finish you o…" as he reached for another clip in his inside pocket he felt an intense heat pass through his hand and into his chest, another two missiles of heat shot through his knee caps. "Ha…Ha…How, you were fully sedated and…" he never got to finish. Drake used his vector to pull a nearby lab coat on a hook to his body. He slipped his arms through and pulled the coat over his scaly wings. He tried his best to use the coat to compress his wings to his body so that it could fit all the way around him. He stood there for a moment, wondering how he could be locked up in here if there were real monsters like him out-there. After he pondered for a little bit he moved on to the door, keeping the technicians floating hand next to him to open any biometric locked doors. He had planned to use one of the men as a puppet he could manipulate to tell other's that he was transporting a Diclonius to another wing but with both of them looking like Swiss cheese he doubted that was possible, he needed to get out of there fast.

"So, what now?" Drake quietly spoke to himself. He hadn't thought out very well what to do if his first plan hadn't work. Maybe kidnap a helicopter pilot and have him take him to the mainland. No, that wouldn't work, they are all instructed to die before helping a Diclonius to escape, and chances are he would knap the only one who would die before he helped. It's not too far, his body permitting he could use a boat and move it with his vector if he couldn't find a key. "Okay so, look for a boat small enough to move with my vector and hope there's a key." Now his primary concern is how to get to the docks undetected. He looked around and by a miracle saw a sign labeled emergency exit passage. He disabled the alarm attached to the door and opened it with his vector. "No one should be down here at all, now to follow the signs to the docks.

"Hey, I heard your wife is having a baby, better hope it doesn't turn into a freak." A guard on duty jokingly said to another guard.

"Don't even friggin' joke about that, if it does I'll make sure I let it tear you to pieces, Joe!" The guard was not happy at all that his friend even joked about that, he has been praying for the 9 months his wife has been pregnant that his baby wouldn't be born a monster. Sense now it seems the disease is spreading through more then just touching a vector.

"Hey cool it, I was just joking." Realizing what he had said he apologized, "I'm sorry, Gael, that was uncalled for." Joe heard the faint rumbling of a motor and the splashing of water. "Hey do you hear that?" He turned around just in time to see a kid dressed in a lab coat speeding away on a motorboat.

"Is, he one of them?" He didn't know weather there were horns on the kid or not because they were to far away to see clearly.

"What the hell else would the kid be, a guard?" Joe screamed running towards the docks praying he would get a shot off in time. He slowed down stopped at a railing and raised his anti-tank rifle. He aimed for the head and without hesitation fired two rounds almost simultaneously. Looking through the scope both rounds stopped a meter from the target's head. "What the hell, no vector can stop a bullet from this gun!" He heard a loud metal clang followed by the tear of fabric. He looked down to see a part of the railing blown away and a patch of Kevlar missing from his shoulder pad. He looked back through the scope but the boat was gone. "Gael call the commander he's gonna' want to know about this."

Well I hope its better then the intro and I hope a lot of people R&R, please if you don't review don't expect me to continue it. So if you like it please review.


End file.
